Captured Hearts
by Marlin Lette
Summary: kairi has been captured by an evil man from the organization and Zexion is his lacky but he is startin to care about the young girl.
1. Chapter 1

-1**Disclaimer-Kairi does not belong to me neither do any of the other characters**

**Warnings- rape, language, violence, willing sex**

Kairi didn't remember how it happened or how she got here, but well here she was. She was in some old building well old looking on the outside but the inside was like a prison at least where she was. She wasn't the helpless thing she used to be back on the island but it didn't help much when she got taken. She didn't even know who it was or where she was, she was probably on another world.

Kairi looked around from her position on the floor. She was in a cold room with a concrete floor, there was a little bed with a blanket and an old ratty pillow, there was a single small old chest without a lock and a window with metal bars over it.

The 19 year old Kairi looked around her again, she got up and sat on the creaky bed and checked herself over looking for injuries or something else wrong with her. Nothing. There wasn't a mirror in the room so she couldn't be sure she didn't have any marks on her face but nothing hurt so that was good.

Kairi twirled her long dark red hair around her fingers thinking. She laid back down on the bed and stretched then curled in a ball. She let her need for sleep over take her fear.

She woke up and the sun was up outside. She pulled her hair back from her face and sat up. She heard light footsteps outside of her door and she got up and straightened her shirt and her blue jeans. She was nervous why was she nervous? There was nothing to be fearful of, stupid. She watched almost fearfully as the door slowly opened.

There in the doorway stood the most gorgeous guy she'd ever seen. He was taller than her with grey-ish purple hair that fell in front of one of his eyes. He was wearing a long black coat that covered all of his clothes. His features weren't sharp or even mean looking, this couldn't be the person that captured her.

"My boss wants me to take you to see him," the young man stated plainly.

"Really, see who exactly" He didn't answer her, now she deffinatly wasn't happy.

"It's not my place to ask. Now just come with me." He took her arm and opened a portal into another place. Once she was through the portal her companion disappeared from her sight. Now she was really scared, she was deffinatly getting bad feelings from this place.

"Hello Kairi." She jumped and looked around finally seeing another figure in the black coat but this one had the hood up. He was very tall compared to her but that wasn't saying much.

"What exactly do you want with me, and why am I here?" She wasn't scared of some goon in a hood.

"You are the last of the princesses, and being that you have royal blood you shall be used for, certain things." He smiled evilly under his hood.

"I swear to God you'll die if you so much as lay a hand on me!" She wasn't going to do anything this guy wanted her to do.

At that comment he slapped her across the face roughly. The man grabbed her by her top and pulled her closer to him. "Look you little whore you will do what I say and you will do so without arguing with me, or you will regret it." With this being said he slammed her against the wall and licked the side of her throat, causing her to whimper out of fear. His hand the wasn't crushing her to the wall groped her crotch, when she went to fight back he again hit her across the face with the back of his hand, the metal on his gloves cut her flawless face.

"You will learn your place little one," with that being said he called for someone to come get her.

The young man with the metallic purple hair walked into the room. "Yes boss?"

"Get her out of my sight, now!" he wasn't happy.

The young man took Kairi by her arm and led her out of the room. He again opened a portal back to the room she awoke in. Once they were in the room he left her again. She wanted to cry, being left alone wasn't something she wanted right now. She touched her face and winced as she came in contact with an open wound. Kairi sat down on the small bed and stared at the wall.

To her surprise the portal opened again and the young man walked out with a small bag in his hand. He walked towards her and she was prepared to have to try and fight him. He walked down to the bed and he dropped to his knees in front of her. She flinched expecting to be hit but she wasn't, instead the man pulled some sort of cleaning substance out of the bag and a clean white cloth. He put the solution on the cloth and dabbed her face with it, cleaning her cuts. Kairi went to turn away from him afraid of what might happen. Instead of getting angry he simply cupped the other side of her face softly and turned her head back to finish what he was doing.

"W-why are you doing this?" Kairi asked with a shaky voice.

"Because you're hurt" he then added as if an after thought, " and the boss wants you in the best condition that can be expected for him tomorrow."

She cringed at the thought of having to see that beast so soon. The young man put away the things he was cleaning her cuts with and rose to his feet. He cast a sad glace at the girl on the bed and then he went to leave.

"Wait! Don't go…please. I, I don't want to be alone… I'm Kairi," She wasn't sure whether or not he would hurt her but it didn't seem like it. He was the only thing she seen so far that didn't give her a bad feeling.

The male paused, "I'm Zexion, and I cannot stay here with you."

"Zexion… don't go…" she sounded so desperate. The use of his name is what got him to turn around.

He looked at her again and he walked back over to where she sat. Zexion smiled sadly at her. Her bright blue eyes shone with thanks and fear for tomorrow. He sat down next to the red haired girl. Kairi looked up at the male sitting next to her.

"What's goin' to happen to me tomorrow Zexion?" Her innocent eyes shone as she looked up at him.

"Well… I'm not entirely sure, but from what I know he uh, he wants to get laid…" at that statement a look of pure disgust crossed her face.

"Hell no, he's not gunna touch me!" the look on the male's face said it all, there wasn't a choice.

"But, I'm still… I've never…slept with anyone…" She lowered her eyes not really being proud of that little fact.

"I'm sorry…" he reached down and cupped her cheek. He brushed his thumb across her cheek and placed a gentle kiss on her slightly parted mouth. Both of their eyes closed at the gentle contact, neither of them expected the sparks that erupted from the simple kiss. Kairi's face was tinted pink when Zexion pulled back to look at her. His eyes were darker than usual and semi-glazed over. Kairi reached up and pressed another warm kiss to the man beside her. His arms wrapped around her as he pulled her onto his lap. Zexion kissed her back hungerly and ran his tounge on her bottom lip to coax her to open her mouth, which she did eagerly. His hands were around her waist while hers were tangled in his soft hair. She could feel his length becoming hard from her postion on his lap. Gently she ground herself against him as he ran kissed her harder. His hands lowered to her bottom and he pulled her against himself harder.

Carefully he moved them so Kairi was on her back on the bed. Zexion trailed kisses down her neck to her chest as Kairi removed his black coat which he dropped onto the floor. Now she ran her hands up and down his smooth chest and arms, which were now visible bein that he was only wearing a tight black t-shirt and dark pants. He slid her tank top off of her body and brought his mouth to one of her breasts that was still covered by her lacy bra. Kairi moaned softly at the contact, threading her slim fingers back into his hair. Slowly he kissed and licked his way down to her womanhood. Her carefully lifted up her skirt and pressed kissed to the insides of her milky thighs. Slowly he brought his lips to her damp folds still hidden beneath her panties. He removed the obstacle with his teeth and then ran his tongue back up to her hot wetness. As he ran his tongue through her folds she moaned a little louder. Finally he thrust his index finer into her tight core causin her to gasp. Zexion then fixed his mouth onto her clit ans sucked gently flicking his tongue out every few moments.

"OOH… God…ZEXION!…fuck… uhn uhnn ugnnnnn…" She came hard as he lapped up all her juices and cleaned his fingers off. Kairi pulled him up and he kissed her slipping his tongue into his mouth so she could taste herself.

Zexion watched her face for a moment and silently asked her for permission to enter her, she gave the okay. She undid his belt and he helped her pull his pants down. He positioned the thick head of his member at her enterance when he stopped.

"Shit, I have to go, im sorry," He looked thoroughly pissed but he got up and got dressed again. She looked confused and disappointed with his leaving. Smoothly her walked over to her and kissed her on the lips, put his coat over her, then he opened up a portal and left her there alone.


	2. Love, Thanks and Fear

-1**Disclaimer- I don't own anyone in this ficcy… blah**

**Warnings- non-con, con, language, abuse, violence.**

Kairi woke up wrapped in something warm. She cracked her eyes open and looked down, it was Zexion's black coat, no doubt he got his ass kicked for not wearing it. She forced herself out of bed and slipped her clothes back on, followed by his coat. Again she heard foot steps coming from outside her door. She hoped to God that it was Zexion. The door opened and, oh thank God it was him. Zexion shut the door behind him and walked over to the red head on the bed. She stood up and hugged him tightly, he returned the hug.

He smiled slightly as he noticed she was wearing his coat. She giggled as he lifted her up and kissed her softly. Then he set her on her feet and took his coat from her before leading her down the hall. He opened the door to the bathroom and let her in, once he heard her turn on the shower he stepped into the room. She jumped as he walked into the room.

"What are you doing Zexion?" Kairi called from the shower.

"Supposed to make sure you don't try to run away, not that there's any where to go, so I figured I'd join you," he stripped off his coat and clothing and slipped into the shower behind her.

Zexion ran his hands through her wet hair and rinsed the shampoo she had already put in her hair out. Kairi smiled and spun around so she was facing him. Both of the young adults eyes ranked hungrily over the others nude form. He kissed her hotly and ran his tongue over her bottom lip. Their kisses became more and more heated as their hands roamed over each others soaked bodies. Silently his eyes begged her for permission which she granted with a hard kiss and wrapping her arms around his neck. Zexion picked her up and pressed her between his body and the wall, Kairi wrapped her legs around his waist and he positioned himself at her wet opening. Zexion met her eyes as he thrust into her gently, they both felt her hymen break and he stopped moving all together as he waited for her to adjust. Quietly she let a few tears slip down her face that he quickly licked away. She whimpered a bit and moved giving him the okay.

Zexion moved slowly in her at first letting the small girl adjust to him. His thrusts were shallow and controlled. They stayed that way until Kairi started breathing heavier and digging her nails into his back. Zexion started thrusting harder into her, he lifted her legs higher so he could thrust harder into her causing her to moan. Zexion pounded into her aching pussy making her bounce up with every thrust.

"OOH FUCK… Zexionnn!… ah don't stop, don't stop! Uhn uh uhn…" She tangled one hand in his hair and the other dug into his back. His pants grew heavier and his thrusts became faster.

"Ugh…God I'm gunna cum… almost there, don't stop oh.. Oh oh… OOHH!" Kairi screamed her release as she whole body shook and her insides clamped down around his pulsating member. After a few more hard thrusts he came hard into her dripping sex.

Both of the lovers slid to the ground, panting. Zexion kissed her softly on her soft lips. Finally Zexion stood up pulling her up with him, then he stepped out of the shower so she could finish where she started before he showed up. A few minutes later Kairi stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel, she peered over at Zexion who was already dressed and looking at the floor while she got dressed.

When she was done he escorted her back to her room and shut the door. She sat down on the bed and yawned. He looked down at the small girl, she looked tired.

"So when does he want to see me?" she asked fearfully.

"Not for another four hours," Zexion sat down next to her on the bed. Kairi bit her lower lip but it didn't help, the tears started to fall down her face. Zexion looked at her then took her in his arms slid back on the bed with her wrapped in his arms. He adjusted the small girl so that he was leaning back on the frame of the bed with her on his chest. He stroked her hair and whispered that it was going to be alright to her; even if he wasn't entirely sure himself.

Zexion woke up a few hours later, he guessed he must have fallen asleep. He looked down at the sleeping girl in his arms, why did he give a shit about her? He was a Nobody, they weren't supposed to care at all…right? Well whatever the reason was he got a good feeling whenever she was around and he felt… well he wasn't exactly sure what it was, but it was good.

Kairi stirred in his arms, jumping a bit as she realized she wasn't alone. But when she relized who it was she quickly calmed down. kairi closed her eyes peacefully for a moment before speaking.

"How much time do I have now?" She bit her lower lip as she looked up at him.

"An hour hun," Zexion placed a gentle kiss to the top of her head.

Kairi got up out of bed and walked over to the window. She turned back to Zexion and wrapped her arms around him. Again her held her to his warm body. He knew she didn't want to go but she had to and they both knew it. After they let go of each other he reached into the pocket of his coat and pulled out a small bottle, which he handed to Kairi.

"Here drink some of this, it'll keep you from…getting pregnant if he gets that far with you…" He looked at her sadly.

"Thank you," Kairi took a sip of the bottle and put it in her trunk. He kissed the small girl again and took her arm, she knew what it meant. Time to go see the "Boss". Zexion opened a portal and led her through it, just before they reached the bosses chambers he kissed her on the lips softly and then she was in the bosses room, alone. Well time to face this fucker, she thought.


	3. the worst

-1**disclaimer****- I do not own anyone in this story … don't sue me.**

**Warnings- This story contains rape! Willing sex, abuse, language, violence and probably some other things. THIS CHAPTER HAS A HUGE RAPE SCENE IN IT!**

Kairi stood alone in the room waiting for the man to show up. She wasn't happy about it but there was really nothing else she could do. She slowly made her way farther into the room. It appeared to be almost like a lab area with a shiny hard table in the middle of the room. There were many trays with certain instruments on them and drawers containing only God knows what.

"Hello young one," a deep voice said from somewhere. Then she spotted him, the man in the black cloak merged from the shadows and she could feel his eyes on her. She fidgeted a bit under the veiled gaze of the man before her.

"What the fuck do you want?" she was all venom, no way was she going to lay back and let this guy do whatever he pleased with her.

"That's no way to talk to me young lady, you _will_ learn your place." with that comment being said he slammed her against a wall so quickly she didn't even see it coming. Kairi yelled out in surprise earning her a hard slap across the face. The man held the fighting Kairi still with one hand and reached into his pocket for something with the other. He pulled out a black cloth and tied it over her eyes tightly. Now she couldn't even see what was going on.

The man then ripped her top off her small frame along with her thin bra. Kairi yelled and swung blindly at her captor trying her best to get away from him, her fist did connect with something, it felt like his arm. Again she was hit across the face, a bit harder this time as she felt a warm trickle down her face.

Kairi felt her skirt and delicate panties be ripped from her now shivering form right before she was lifted up roughly and set on a very cold surface which she only could guess was the table. She shivered and when she tried to wrap her arms around herself she was slapped again. Now the man took something and tied her arms and legs down so she was spread eagle on the cold table.

The evil man looked down at her and ran his slimy tongue down her neck.

"Well little one, do you know your place yet?" When she screamed no he roughly grabbed her nipple and dug his nails into it while twisting hard, she thought it was going to bleed. He then fixed his mouth over her other nipple and bit down until she screamed from pain alone. She heard a rustling sound and heard a zipper and the sound of cloth hitting the floor. She could only guess he was stripping. Then she felt something cold and hard attach to her nipples, when they closed they hurt and felt like they were piercing through her.

The man then ran his tongue down her body and bit her hard in random places leaving large welts. After a few moments of this he left her and she heard more rustling, then he walked back over. He told her to open her mouth which she complied to, instead of his penis she felt something large and cold in her mouth. After a moment of her being face fucked with it he pulled it out and lifted her hips and slammed it into her virgin ass. She screamed loud and the tears flowed freely down her face. He slapped again in the face for yelling. "Oh its only a little blood you'll be fine!"

He then walked back away from her and got something which she heard him turn on and the machine moved. He then shoved this thing into her tight pussy and hit the power button making it moving in her hard. She again screamed but this time he slid his dick into her mouth instead of hitting her. When she went to bite him she felt a blade against her throat. The thing in her ass started to fuck her in time with the thing in her pussy and he pumped his hips into her mouth and he cut her arms with his knife. He fucked her face hard as she cried but sucked on his cock so as not to get hurt worse.

"That's right you little whore suck on my dick like the slut you are!"

After about 10 minutes of this he pulled out of her mouth and spattered his seed all over her face. Then he left her there getting fucked by the machines still. Soon he walked back over to her and yanked the one out of her pussy, which was coated with her juices. He shoved it in her mouth so she could lick it off which caused him to moan. Then he took his massive cock and slammed it into her sore pussy and fucked her hard against the thing still in her ass. He moaned as she screamed at the intrusion. When he felt that he was close to the edge and brought his hand to her clit and started to rub it fast and hard. Although she didn't want to cum her body was betraying her. Her legs started to shake and he yelled out, "Oh yeah you little cunt cum all over my cock like the fucking whore you know you are… yeah that's right cum you fucking bitch cum!" on command she came screaming as he shot his entire load into her sore pussy. Finally he pulled out of her and yanked the thing out of her ass as well. Then he unclamped the things from her nipples and he cut her stomach a bit making her wince and cry even more. Before he left the room he punched her in the jaw and walked away, leaving her with his cum spattered all over her face, bleeding and her own pussy and ass bleeding as much as the cuts on her.

"Zexion! Come get this little whore out of here!! I'm showering!"

After a few moments she felt cool hands untie the blindfold and take it off her face. Without meeting her eyes he undid all the bonds that held her there and scooped her nude form into his arms. She cried the whole time shaking and wailing, almost in shock. He opened the portal back to her room where he laid her on her side and opened a medical bag. He took a clean cloth and got all of the dried cum and blood off of her. She screamed when he took a cloth and cleaned the blood smeared in between her legs and bottom. Calmly and patiently he calmed her down stroking her hair gently and drying her tears.

After he got her cleaned up and bandaged her external wounds he said a quick spell to heal her internally as best as he could. Finally when she was healed to the best of his abilities and cleaned up with the water he brought in he took off his coat and put it on her and zipped it up all the way. After that was done Zexion went to walk out of the room but was stopped by a small tug at the bottom of his shirt. He looked back and a wounded Kairi was pulling on it, looking up at him with pleading, sad eyes. Zexion sat down on the bed near her and put his arm around her shaking shoulders. Slowly after a few hours Kairi calmed down. Zexion stayed with her the whole time listening to her horrific tale and her sobs and cries. Slowly she laid her head on his chest and wrapped an arm around his waist. Zexion looked down at her and wrapped both his arms protectively around her. He eventually reached down and pulled up the ratty old blanket and put it over both of them, mainly her.

He kept his eyes on her all night. Once she woke up and just looked up at him. She lifted her head slightly and he dipped his to kiss her gently and she curled back up on him and fell back asleep. Eventually during the night he dozed off for a few hours but he always kept his arms around her.

**a/n thank you for the review! Feedback is loved and encouraged. Thanks.**


	4. hope

-1**Disclaimer- I do not own anyone in this story. Don't sue**

**Over all Warning- sex, abuse, rape, language, violence**

Kairi woke up sore in places she didn't know she had. She glanced up seeing Zexion's still sleeping form she tried to move careful not to wake him up. As soon as she moved his arms tightened slightly around her waist. She looked up to his face and her blue eyes met his dark ones. Kairi smiled weakly at him.

"Hey… thanks…" she dropped her eyes back down not wanting to look in his eyes after what happened to her last night.

"It's okay," Zexion kissed the top of her head and wrapped both of his arms around her again.

Kairi sighed into his warm chest. She wasn't happy for obvious reasons but right now she could pretend. They both could. He dipped his head slightly and caught her lower lip between his, nibbling on it lightly. They broke off the kiss and she burrowed back into his chest.

The next couple of weeks were seemingly peaceful, she wasn't touched at all except by Zexion, and well, that was different. That was sweet, passionate, caring and gentle. There was nothing forced about it, okay so there was no actual sex because of how sore she still was but there were other things. Like his mouth for example on hers, and on other parts of her anatomy. He'd go out every once in a while and buy her things, the first was clothing, which he got away with because his boss destroyed hers. But anything else he bought he was punished for.

After a few months went by he started trying to make her life easier. The last things he bought recently were pain killers, more medical things and small white gold promise ring. The inside was inscribed, _You will be free,_ and the outside was the Claddagh symbol for love, friendship and loyalty. He snuck into her room that night, after being banned from there at night, pissed the boss off when he was there. Zexion crept to the side of her bed as she slept and placed a light kiss on her slightly parted lips. Slowly she woke up and looked up at her lover she wasn't supposed to have. Kairi was surprised to see him tonight; she wasn't expecting him to be breaking more rules.

"Zexy…" She started to speak and he cut her off with a finger to her lips.

"Shhh…" Zexion took both of her hands in one of his and pressed his mouth silently to hers. With his free hand he took the ring out of his pocket and placed it between both of her hands. When he let go her hands she looked at it read the inscription and slipped the ring on her finger. Then she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. She hadn't been so happy since she'd woken up in this miserable place.

Zexion kissed her again and again picking her up off the ground. He sat down on the edge of the bed and pulled her onto his lap while he kissed and licked his way along her jaw line to her neck. Zexion sucked and nipped one spot on her neck marking her as his. The sounds she was making were driving him insane. Her breath was becoming heavier and she was trying her damnedest not to moan. She dug her nails into his upper back as they ground their hips against each other. In about five minutes she was stripped nude and his shirt was off and his pants were undone. Kairi was on her back and his body was covering hers. Her small hands were exploring his toned back leaving light scratch marks everywhere.

Slowly he kissed and licked his way down her body. He got to her breasts and gently sucked one nipple into his mouth while rubbing her other one. He gave her other nipple the same treatment, never being rough. Zexion then met her eyes before he moved his mouth in between her legs. She thread her fingers through his hair when he sucked her swollen clit into his mouth. Zexion flicked his tongue quickly over her clit, causing Kairi to groan through her closed teeth. Zexion then moved down a little and plunged his tongue into her tight pussy. Kairi gasped loudly as he fucked her with his tongue. She wrapped her legs around him giving him better access to her. She was writhing against him and he brushed his thumb over her clit making her moan. Zexion then switched it so he had his mouth over her clit and two fingers inside her pussy.

"Zexy…oh God, I'm gunna cum… I want you… inside me," Zexion stopped what he was doing earning a whimper from her. Her crawled up her sweaty body and met her eyes. She kissed him and pulled his pants down at the same time. She moaned as he placed the head of his swollen cock at her slick opening. Kairi lifted her legs so they were wrapped around his waist and he entered her slowly. Both of them froze and made eye contact before he kissed her and started to move. Every thrust received a loud exhale from both of them simultaneously. Again he looked at her and carefully flipped them over so she was ridding him. Kairi stopped not really knowing what to do and looked at him. He took his hands and put them on her hips, guiding her movements. She started off just sort of moving up and down and then she rolled her hips making them both moan. She rolled her hips again and threw her head back. Zexion watched and thrust back only a little but his hand soon found her clit and he rubbed it hard and fast causing her to moan loud and he felt her shudder around him and she came. His hand left her clit and grabbed her hips, pumping into her hard, spilling his seed into her. After a few moments he lifted her up and off his softening member. He set her back down and she collapsed onto him, wrapping her arms around him.

"Mm, Zexy. Love you…" Kairi didn't even relize she said it out loud until she thought about it.

Zexion missed a beat, "Kai, love you too," he wrapped his arms around her again and they fell back asleep together.

The next morning Zexion was dragged out of her bed. Litterally. She woke up as soon as he moved and then she seem him lying on the ground and the boss looked up at her, smiled and dragged him out of the room. She screamed and ran after them before the portal disappeared but she wasn't fast enough.

"FUCK!" she screamed after she tried the door.

--

Zexion was thrown into the room against a wall. The boss punched him in the face making Zexion bleed. Zexion smirked and punched him back repeatedly. Zexion was thrown to the ground without even being touched and the man was on top of him beating the living shit out of him. Zexion then brought his fist up and cracked him on the jaw. He got up and knocked the boss to the ground and slammed his head against the concrete floor until it bled. He then proceded to beat the daylights out of him breaking his jaw and nose. Just when Zexion had almost delt the final blow the boss pulled out a knife and stabbed him in the abdomin. Zexion yelled and fell back onto the floor. The boss laughed and staggered his way up. He leaned over the bleeding man on the ground and sneered at him.

"Guess you couldn't protect your little lover."

The boss seen seething rage fill zexion's eyes and he slowly stood and pulled the small knife out stabbing him in the throat, killing him.

Zexion regained his footing and opened a portal to where Kairi was. As soon as she seen the portal she ran over to it and Zexion fell to his knees just outside of it. Kairi ran to him.

"Shit are you okay?! Zexion!" He looked up at her his eyes foggy. "NO!" She ran and got the medical supplies kit and wrapped his wound in gauze and put a pad over it and wrapped it more. She tied it off and held onto him crying and praying that he wouldn't die. What would she do if he died? She didn't have a clue all she could do was hold onto him and her hope.

She was up the whole day taking care of him as best she could. Once the bleeding calmed down she put him on the bed and uncovered the wound and cleaned it then wrapped it again. She stayed by his side and after a while she let him sleep. Once he regained some strength he did a minor cure spell to make sure no internal injuries were there. The rest of the week she took care of him, finding the kitchen and making food and helping him into the shower when it hurt too bad. Towards the end of the week he was almost completely healed. Magic does wonders.

Both of them were laying in bed just cuddled up when he sat up. "Kairi, I think I'm healthy enough to get us out of here now." She smiled brightly the old shine coming back to her eyes. He wrapped his arms around her and opened a portal outside. They only took what they were wearing everything else could stay. She didn't want anything else. Once they were outside she looked around. Zexion opened up another portal and sent them to another world. It was a rural area with only one small house there. Kairi took his hand and was practically boucing with excitement to be somewhere else. She reached up and kissed him, smiling into it causing him to smile as well.

**A/N- Review please…**


	5. Living

-1**Disclaimer- I do not own anyone in this story. Don't sue**

**Over all Warning- sex, abuse, rape, language, violence**

Freedom was amazing. It was something she had always taken for granted when she lived back on the island, but now it was a gift. It had been a few months since she, Zexion had been out of that horrible place, and it was great. The two had bought a small house in the country, pretty much secluded from anyone else. They pretty much saved all the money Zexion had earned working for the boss just to pay for the house and the electricity and the water. They went shopping with the money Zexion had taken from the boss's stash and bought what they needed to survive and things that they didn't exactly need but well, wanted anyway.

Today was beautiful it was the end of spring, almost summer and they were both lying outside in the lush green grass. Kairi was wearing a short white skirt with a light pink tank top and light pink flip-flops. She looked over at Zexion he was wearing dark gray shorts and a black beater, he was also shoeless. Kairi sat up slightly causing Zexion to open an eye to watch her.

"Whatcha doin babe?" He smiled at her as he spoke.

"Just thinking," she replied, a grin spreading over her features.

"About wha…" Zexion tried to say before she tackled him and wrapped her arms around his neck. Zexion leaned up and kissed her threading his hands into her silky hair. She returned his kiss eagerly. She loved the way his hands ran through her hair when they kissed or the way he held her to him even when they were just relaxing or even when he'd brush his thumb across her cheek making her blush slightly every time.

Slowly they broke the kiss, smiling softly. Kairi shifted her weight a bit causing Zexion to groan lightly under his breath. She was momentarily confused before she realized that she was sitting on his lap. Kairi giggled and "accidentally" shifted again, she felt him stir beneath her. A slight blush crossed his face, but he reached up and pulled her back down to him kissing her a little harder.

Kairi moaned slightly into the kiss and he quickly broke it off and kissed his way to her neck, which he kissed, open-mouthed, brushing him tongue against her soft flesh. Slowly she slid off him and upon seeing his confused look; she pulled him down on top of her. Zexion kissed her gently, slowly making each kiss rougher and more demanding. She moaned again wrapping her arms around his neck. Kairi pushed him away slightly causing him to stop and looked at her with a slightly hurt look in his eyes. She ignored it, pulled his shirt over his head, and pulled him back down over her. Zexion then pulled away just long enough to rid her of her shirt and bra and then he kissed the soft skin of her chest. Lazily he made his way down to her chest and continued his ministrations there, causing her to gasp.

He used is teeth to pull her skirt up and her wet panties down. He looked up at her and kissed her damp lower lips. Kairi sighed as he licked her pussy making sure she was really wet before pushing two fingers inside of her. Slowly he worked his way back up her small body all the while keeping his hand pumping in and out of her. When he met her lips, she crushed her mouth to his, nipping his lower lip and sucking it into her mouth. Zexion groaned as he felt her begin to tense around his hand, as soon as she started to squirm, he pulled his hand out of her leaving her there on the peak.

"What the fuck babe?!" He was definitely trying to drive her insane.

Zexion smiled and undid his pants pulled them down, meanwhile Kairi's eyes raked down his body, she was tempted to finger herself right there. Zexion went to pick her up and put her on top when she stopped him. He looked at her confused.

"I want you on top; I want you in control, now."

Zexion was momentarily shocked this was a first since the last time they'd been together in that awful place. She looked up at him with pleading eyes and he smiled softy kissing her on the lips before he entered her tightness. He panted slightly loving the feeling of her around him. Kairi wrapped her legs around his waist and moaned when he slid into her deeper. Slowly he pulled out of her and thrust back into her quickly. Every thrust into her became harder and rougher but not so much that it would hurt.

Kairi moaned his name loud and he felt her muscles clamp down around him and moaned as she road out waves of pleasure. Still he kept going slowly only to allow her to ride it out. Zexion stopped, pulled out and told her to bend over, which she did quickly. Zexion grabbed her hips and thrust back into her dripping pussy. Kairi gasped at the feeling of the new position. She could feel him in her deeper if that was possible and with every hard thrust, the sound of wet skin slapping against wet skin was heard. He guided her movements as he slammed into her. Zexion reached around and rubbed her swollen clit causing her to scream her second release around him. Zexion fixed his hand back on her hip and slammed into her roughly and quickly, his movements becoming erratic. Soon she felt him shudder and heard his moan, causing her third release as he spilled his hot seed into her spasming pussy. Zexion pulled out of her and they both collapsed to the ground. He then pulled Kairi into his arms; she was still shuddering in the aftermath of the passion.

After a few moments, Zexion picked her up along with their clothes and carried them back to their little home. Zexion kicked open the screen door with his foot, brought her into their bedroom, and set her down on the bed. Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled warmly at him.

"I love you Zexy." He smiled and laid down beside her.

"Love you too Kai," He kissed her on the tip of her nose and ran his thumb over her cheek. Like always, she blushed slightly. Zexion reached out and pulled her to him.

"Hey Kai, I want to be with you and only you. Be my girl?"

The question was lame and he knew it but hell he had to say it. Kairi smiled and kissed him.

"Of course, silly!" She giggled and buried her head in his chest. He smiled and held her tighter to him. Slowly she shifted closer to him and closed her bright blue eyes. Zexion smiled and closed his eyes too.

About a month had passed and Zexion had gotten another job, as a social worker and Kairi got a job as a waitress in town at a local restaurant. Now it was Friday night and Kairi was getting ready to go out to eat with Zexion. Kairi stepped into the shower and washed away the smell of work, after a few moments she slipped out of the bathroom with a towel around her just as Zexion walked into the bedroom.

"Heh, hey honey," the male grinned down at his girlfriend.

"Hey, get out. I'm getting dressed," she smiled and kissed his cheek before kicking him out of their room. Zexion smiled and got into the shower. After about 30 minutes, they were both dressed and ready to go. Zexion looked at Kairi; she was wearing a dark purple halter-top dress that was thin and lightly draped over her thin frame. She held her now long red hair up high with two chopstick looking hairpieces. She wore a silver chain and her ring from Zexion and strapped high-heeled shoes. Zexion smiled and kissed her lightly on her lips. She looked up at the man she loved. He was wearing black dress pants with black dress shoes and a dark blue button up shirt with the sleeves rolled to just below his elbows, Zexion's sleek hair was tied back in a loose ponytail with a few strands framing his face.

The couple was enjoying their meal at one of the most elegant places Kairi had ever been to. She giggled slightly when the waiter gave them a knowing look, Zexion just lifted an eyebrow. After their main meal was over and before ordering another glass of whine, Zexion did the un thinkable.

"Kairi, you know I love you right?" he smiled at his love, who giggled in response.

"Of course, silly," She blushed slightly when he took her hand in his. Smoothly Zexion took something out of his pocket and got down to the ground on one knee. Her eyes went wide as he started to speak and opened the small jewelry box.

"Kairi, will you marry me?" he smiled but looks more nervous than she had ever seen him.

"Oh my God, yes, yes of course I will!" She was so excited and her eyes were brimming with tears. Zexion smiled broadly and slipped the ring onto her finger. She nearly squealed with excitement. Zexion stood up and brought his mouth down to hers, kissing her lovingly. People who had overheard the conversation clapped and cheered for the young couple causing Kairi to blush even more. Quietly Zexion went back to his seat across from her.

Silently she took his hand in hers again, her eyes meeting his. Immediately he picked up that she wanted to say something.

"What's wrong babe?" He asked her, concern and worry lacing through his voice.

"Uhm, I sort of have something to tell you, that I found out today," She smiled.

"What is it?" he was somewhat worried now.

"Well, I don't know how else to say this so I'm just going to say it. I'm one month pregnant." she smiled sheepishly as a look of shock formed on his face.

"I…I can't believe it. Wow, Kai that's amazing!" he smiled and brought her hand to his mouth and placed a light kiss on the back of her hand. When the waiter walked, back over Zexion paid the bill and led Kairi out of the restaurant with his arm wrapped tightly around her.

As soon as they got into their house, his lips met hers, his arms encircling her for now small waist.

"I love you so much Kai," he smiled and mumbled against her lips.

"I love you too," She smiled and rested her hands on his forearms.

That night they made slow sweet love to each other and fell asleep wrapped in one another. The love between them evident and beautiful.

A/N-just one more chapter after this im thinking. Thanks for your reviews!


	6. Alright

-1**Disclaimer- I do not own Kairi or Zexion. don't sue me.**

**Warnings- graphic, language**

8 months later…

Kairi was writhing on a hospital bed, sweat covering her pain wracked face. She'd been in labor for about 3 hours now and the doctors said it shouldn't be much longer now. They said some more medical things about why but Zexion didn't pay much attention. Once she started getting contractions close together she kicked him out of the room. So there he sat in the hallway, it was testing his patience. Soon enough Zexion heard her screams and then a small cry from a child. After a few moments a doctor came out and told him that it was okay for him to enter now.

Zexion cautiously walked over to the side of Kairi's bed. The small girl was tired and she looked it too but in her arms she held a miracle. Slowly she looked up and seen him standing there, almost awe struck, she smiled.

"Hey honey," she smiled and handed their child to him.

He was gently holding her when the nurse came back in, "It's a girl."

Zexion smiled as he looked down at the baby girl in his arms, again he looked over at his fiancé, "What should we name her?"

"Hmm… how about Hope?" she smiled as he did, again looking down at the little life he held in his arms before he passed her back to Kairi.

"Hope Taiton Takahashi," He smiled.

"Taiton? I like it," She whispered before he sat down and brushed his lips against her. He looked down at the baby, well Hope. She had Kairi's intense blue eyes and the beginnings of his color hair. She was beautiful by any means. Silently he took Kairi's hand into his own.

After a few hours they were allowed to leave, thankfully. Another minute in that place and one of them would have gone insane, most likely Zexion. He could barely keep his eyes on the road, he was so fascinated with his soon-to-be wife and their child. They were both asleep, Hope was in a small car seat that was in-between both Kairi and himself. Finally he reached their little house and he carried the two sleeping girls inside.

This is unbelievable after helping such a horrible man do sick things, he'd been blessed with this second chance at happiness. Zexion thought as he laid Kairi down on the bed and held Hope to him. She was beautiful, his child, no their child. Hope yawned and continued to sleep as he held her. Zexion quietly walked over to the small crib they had bought for Hope and laid her in it. He softly padded back over to the bed and sat down next to his lover.

Kairi shifted slightly, "Zexion…"

"Yeah, babe?" Zexion shifted over to her and put his arm around her.

"I love you," she smiled softly.

"I love you too, honey."

Zexion pulled his tired lover to his chest and let her close her eyes. Kairi soon fell asleep with a small smile on her face. Zexion smiled as he thought a bit. He still couldn't believe this was his life now. He knew that Kairi used to be the captive, but he felt that his heart had become hers, captured. He smiled at his lover and kissed her forehead before he let his eyes slide closed, yeah it was going to be alright.


End file.
